Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War
CN's Super Secret Crisis War is a animated action/adventure comedy crossover movie based on the comic miniseries of the same name. Its running time is 98 minutes. Synopsis When an unstoppable evil alliance spreads across the Multiverse, heroes across time and space will be summoned together to face a threat that none of them could have possibly dealt with on their own individually. The fate of every world will depend upon a kid hero, a samurai warrior, a young scientist, a fearsome trio of lab experiments, a living weapon, a children organization, a boy and his imaginative companions, two kids and their reaper and… Ed, Edd and Eddy?!? In order to face against the League of Extraordinary Villains and thwart their diabolical plan for interdimensional conquest. Plot After escaping the Null Void, Vilgax and Dr. Psychobos (who somehow return from Mad Ben's Universe) find themselves on an unknown world with strange constellations and jungle vegetation, the energy flux as sent them in the another dimension. As they both explore the planet Vilgax notices there was something familiar about it when Psychobos detects a strange signature of his scanner and led them to mysterious robots building some sort of mobile fortress. After question of who's in charge, the shapeshifting demon Aku appears before them. After the two introduced to each other, Vilgax asks him of where they are. Aku tells him that they're in a world outside of their universe which he discovered and realized there are infinite numbers of other worlds which their realities are different to their own in the Multiverse. Aku is has already ruled his own world, but a Samurai Warrior from the distant past wielding a magic sword who is on life-long journey to destroy him. Aku says his name... is Jack. Vilgax has the same experience with another adversary: an insignificant human, Ben Tennyson who wielding the most powerful weapon in the universe, the Omnitrix. As Aku's robots placed one of the Warp cells upside down, the reactor exploded. Aku realizes no matter what spirits, robot or demon he sends, Jack always defeats them, Vilgax strongly agrees with him. Dr. Psychobos suggest that (and he used that term loosely) if there are other worlds, perhaps there are others who have the same evil similarities as Vilgax and Aku. Other villains who that they..(and he used that term loosely) that they can form an alliance. Vilgax and Aku both had an evil grin on their faces. Meanwhile in Townsville Jail, after another defeat by the Powerpuff girls, Mojo Jojo finds himself troubled until prison riot breaks out, buying him time to escape unnoticed to Volcano top Observatory. As Mojo comes up with a new plan, a portal appears before him and walks into it as it vanishes... In Mandark's Lab, Mandark talks to his computer to show him the videos of his multiple defeats by his greatest nemesis Dexter. As scrolls through his files for an answer. A portal appears before him and sucks him in.. In Breaches Pocket Dimension, Van Kleiss has repaired his gauntlet with the rest of the Pack behind him. Biowolf recalls ever since the Worldwide Cure, almost all of the E.V.O. have been cured by Rex and there are very few left of their kind. Van Kleiss was aware of that yet, the Nanites are still active and easily be reprogrammed, if he wants to spread the EVO population, He'll need more Nanites and recover the rest from Providence. Skalamander ask him how is he going to do that with Rex still around then a portal appears behind Biowolf and Van Kleiss turns to Breach and asks her but she replied that it's not one of her portals, then what's it doing here Van Kleiss wonders where does this lead too and he, Biowolf, Skalamander, Breach and the rest of the Pack walked into it and vanishes.. At the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane in Father's inner sanctum, Father engulfed in flames, furiously scolds his Delightful Children for their yet another failure of Destroying the Kids Next Door. As they try to explain to him how it went wrong, Father interrupts them before they could continue further. Before he could give them an ultimate punishment, He quickly forgets it and face facts that no matter how many attempts, no one will ever defeat the KND then he became stunned as he sees a portal on the other side of the sanctum. He got up out of his chair and walk towards, the Delightful Children grew curious about it a followed Father in the vortex... on Kaziland, Dr. Kamikazi orders his henchman Constantine to come see the monitors. As they both watch Robotboy defeat another of his creations, he asks Constantine to prepare him another attack to capture Robotboy when Constantine see tells his boss that there a swirling whole in the middle of the room. Kamikaze grew curious of where this portal leads which he orders Constantine to come with him as they both walkedin and it vanishes... On With their citadel fully constructed and RoboWorld operational, The league sends different robots and to fight the heroes. If the robots are defeated by showing how worthy they are, the heroes will be transported to the league one by one for the next phase of their villainous plan. Aku volunteers to go first as he tells Apprentice Mandark to send one of Computron's Minions to attack Samurai Jack. After jack defeats the minion he is transported to the Robo-World. Vilgax is up next and sends 6 of Aku's Ultra-Robots to combat Ben Tennyson whom is having lunch with Rook at Burger Shack. Rook informed Ben that Vilgax and Dr. Psychobos have disappeared from the Null Void and their whereabouts are currently unknown. Ben knows that Vilgax somehow escaped and is probably planning another surprised attack to destroy him again then suddenly the Ultra-Robots appear and attack Ben. Vilgax tells Aku to sends one of his robot minions to lure Tennyson's Revonnahgander partner away from him, they can't risk transporting him to Robo-World too. Rook sees another robot unlike the one he sees before him and pursues it. Ben had no problem dealing with those guys as he transformed in Ball Weevil The Eds are attacked by the Powerpuff Dynamo and they head to the Junkyard in order to defeat Dynamo. After defeating Dynamo by using a magnetic crane, the Eds were wondering where did the giant robot girl came from and suddenly they're transported to the Robo-World with no idea of what's going on. As Mojo and Van Kleiss were searching the whereabouts of the Lion EVO and one of their Robot Servants, Drone #3XL stumbled upon a funny looking mansion with a sigh outside said: "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends". As the Robot surveys the area he saw Mac in front of who ask of him that if he's another Imaginary Friend, 3XL was then communicated by Mojo that that boys doesn't actual know you're not from his universe and respond back in infiltration mode. 3XL tells Mac that his is an Imaginary Friend and introduces to him his name: Excell. Mac asks Excell of where his creator and his family and Excell made of a story that his creator and his parents moved away and left poor Excell behind that their new doesn't allow any Imaginary Friends and he was walking down this side walk saw the Mansion. Max explains to him that this is place were Imaginary Friends live until they get adopted by new children who wants a friend for him/herself and Mac was about to show him around the house since Frankie has stuff to do. As Max gave Excell the tour, Van Kleiss was fascinated that a world where imaginative figments become real but Psychobos still detects on of his E.V.O.s close by when Mac Characters Main Protagonists *'Ben Tennyson'(Yuri Lowenthal): A world famous superhero who wields the Omnitrix a device that allows him to transform into different aliens. *'Dexter'(Candi Milo): self-proclaimed boy genius who built a secret lab in his bedroom. He also studied the multiverse's existences when he was following the trails of mysterious robots by an unknown source. *'Blossom'(Cathy Cavadini): Leader of the Powerpuff Girls *'Bubbles'(Tara Strong): *'Buttercup'(Elizabeth Daily): *'Samurai Jack'(Phil LaMarr): Jack is a brave Samurai Warrior wielding a magic Sword that is capable of harming Aku. *'Rex Salazar'(Daryl Sabara): A teenage E.V.O agent of Providence with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. *'Ed'(Matt Hill): Ed the strongest and most dimwitted of the Eds. *'Edd "Double D"'(Samuel Vincent): Double D is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds. *'Eddy'(Tony Sampson): Eddy the self-appointed leader of the Eds *'Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno'(Ben Diskin): Nigel is the Leader of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan'(Ben Diskin): Hoagie is the expert pilot, engineer, and inventor of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban'(Lauren Tom): Kuki is the happy-go-lucky diversionary tactics and is the medical specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles'(Dee Bradley Baker): Wally is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant of KND's Sector V. He also has a crush on Numbuh 3. *'Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln'(Cree Summer): Abigail is the second-in-command and infiltration specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Mac'(Sean Marquette): *'Bloo'(Keith Ferguson): *'Wilt'(Phil LaMarr): *'Coco'(Candi Milo) *'Eduardo'(Tom Kenny): *'Billy' (Richard Horvitz): *'Mandy' (Grey DeLisle): *'Grim' (Greg Eagles): The Grim Reaper Aliens used by Ben *'Humongousaur'(John DiMaggio): *'Feedback'(Yuri Lowenthal)2x: *'Bloxx'(Bumper Robinson): *'Astrodactyl'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Rath'(John DiMaggio): *'Ball Weevil'(Bumper Robinson): Used to defeat one of the Ultra-Robots *'Gutrot'(Rob Paulsen): *'Blitzwolfer'(Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Heatblast'(David Kaye): *'Shocksquatch'(David Kaye): Used to defeat two of the Ultra-Robots *'Crashhopper'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Four Arms'(John DiMaggio): Used to defeat the last two Ultra-Robots *'Atomix'(John DiMaggio): *'Diamondhead'(Eric Bauza): *'XLR8'(Yuri Lowenthal): *'Armodrillo'(John DiMaggio) Supporting Characters *'Rook Blanko'(Bumper Robinson) *'Azmuth' *'Max Tennyson'(Paul Eiding) *'Gwen Tennyson'(Ashley Johnson) *'Kevil Levin'(Greg Cipes) **'Zed' *'Blukic & Driba' *'Professor Paradox' *'Plumbers' **Patelliday **Eliot **Morty **Molly Gunther **Bryk **Hobble **Jerry *'Agent Six' *'Dr. Rebecca Holiday'(Grey DeLisle) *'Bobo Haha' *'Noah Nixon'(Fred Savage) *'Caesar Salazar'(Freddie Rodriguez) *'Circe'(Tara Sands): Rex's girlfriend *'White Knight' **'Providence Agents'(various voices) *'Diane Farrah' *'Professor Utonium'(Tom Kane): *'Mayor of Townsville'(Tom Kenny) *'Ms. Sara Bellum'(Jennifer Martin) *Citizens of Townsville *'Dee Dee' *Justice Friends **'Major Glory'(Rob Paulsen) **'Valhallen'(Tom Kenny) **'The Infraggable Krunk'(Krank Welker) **'Miss Spell'(Kath Soucie) **'Living Bullet'(Tom Kenny) **'White Tiger' *'Frankie'(Grey DeLisle): *'Madame Foster'(Candi Milo): *'Mr. Harriman'(Tom Kane): **Cheese (Candi Milo) *Imaginary Friends **Jackie Khones (Phil LaMarr) **Pokey Toehair **One Eye Cy(Tom Kenny) **Mabel Licorice **Billy the Squid(Keith Ferguson) **Fluffer Nutter(Grey DeLisle) **Yogi Boo Boo(Tom Kenny) **Bloppy Pants(Jeff Bennett) **Sunset Junction **Myopic Patootie **Howdy Dooyah **George Mucus **Sassyfrass **Myron Giant **Ringo Rango **Big Fat Baby **Shakey **Rodney Squiddlebeak **Madame Mustachio **Chief Hoseynose **Sloppy Moe **Belly Bob Norton **Clambake **Two Head Fred **Galoot Palooka **Scissors **Moptop **Pisgetti **Mr. Edmonton **Frit and Frat **Dyno **Big Beaver **Jethro Precious **Spritz Coleman **Camery **Don Lickles **New Guy **Other Friends League of Extraordinary Villains The main antagonists. A team of the most nefarious Cartoon Network villains formed by Vilgax and Aku who plan to conquer the multiverse with an army of robot-doppelgangers of the heroes and with super weapon called "Nanite X" or the NX Nanites, tiny microscopic machines that were infused with Chemical X to transform anyone or thing into an Uber E.V.O.s. Unlike normal evos like Bio Wulf and Skalamander Uber EVOs are more aggressive, feral and ferocious. *'Vilgax'(Steven Blum): Leader and founder of the League. *'Aku'(Greg Baldwin): Secondary founder and co-leader. An evil shapeshifting master of darkness who was the first villain Vilgax met. *'Mojo Jojo'(Roger L. Jackson): A mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who is the Powerpuff Girls arch-nemesis. *'Mandark'(Eddie Deezen): Dexter's greatest rival and arch-foe. *'Van Kleiss'(Troy Baker): Leader of The Pack. Rebuilt his gauntlet for four months after the worldwide cure event. He had the idea of using the Imaginary Friends of Foster's to create his new army of E.V.O.s **'Bio Wulf'(Troy Baker): Second-in-command of Van Kleiss and The Pack. **'Skalamander'(John DiMaggio): **'I-Bol': **'Breach'(Hayden Walsh): **'Bouncer' **'Lion EVO' *'Father'(Maurice LaMarche): **the Delightful Children From Down the Lane: They suddenly transformed and fused together into a large five-headed Uber E.V.O. by Van Kleiss after a recent fail to recapture the heroes. *'Dr. Kamikazi': **'Constantine': *'Dr. Psychobos'(Eric Bauza): *Khyber(David Kaye): A temporary ally **Khyber's Panuncian *Vilgax' Drones *Aku's Robots *Uber E.V.O.s: A new breed of EVO created by Van Kleiss with the use of Nanite X. **Bendy (Jeff Bennett): **Cheese **Kurt, Stu and Mookie **Residents of Foster's Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Slamworm *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula *MantiWasp: Other Characters and cameos *Ultra-Robots *Computron's Minions *Stone Creatures *Techadon: Sent by father to combat the Kids Next Door of Sector V *PowerPuff Dynamo: *Ben-bots **Gravattack **Crashopper **Jetray **Atomix **Fasttrack **Spidermonkey *Jack-bots *Powerpuff Bots *Dexter-bots *Rex-bots *KND-bots *Courage (Marty Grabstein) *Muriel Bagge (Thea White) *Eustace Bagge (Wallace Shawn) Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Gallery Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions/Gallery Development Transcript Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions/Transcript Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexter's Lab Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Samurai Jack Category:Generator Rex Category:Codename: Kids Next Door